


Love

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human!Connor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: A shortie about how it is to date Connor, Hank's son and how Hank feels about it.





	Love

You would think Hank would protect his oldest son, Connor, from the littlest of “dangers” after his little brother Cole died, and that’s why you were kinda afraid when you noticed yourself falling for the brown-haired detective.

But fortunately Hank had been more than understanding. You had taken his son’s heart a long time ago, and Hank was more than happy when he learned you loved his son too. You had quickly established a warm relationship with him, and he had been your rock you could cry on if you sought for comfort from him.

And now, years later, you had the best father-in-law to be.


End file.
